


Cuddles

by StarbucksSue



Series: March Bingo Card [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue





	Cuddles

Rodney signed contentedly as he woke from his doze. He really had enjoyed the first week at the cabin. O’Neill’s haven really was the perfect location to restore some peace after Carson’s abrupt and untimely death. 

Rodney was glad he’d had the chance to attend Carson’s funeral, because of that he knew he had already started the healing process, although, as he’d guessed, John had still to accept the loss.

They’d both had their moments over the past week but eventually the tranquility of their surroundings and the unconditional support they had given each other had been just what they needed to restore their equilibrium. There had been late nights sitting out on the deck with beers in the cooler, or in the den with a gently burning log fire to ward off the chill when the evenings turned cooler. They had talked and reminisced long into the night and shared both laughter and tears as they’d remembered their friend. To Rodney's surprise John had even gone on to talk about earlier losses. Ford, Sumner and his friends in Afghanistan.

It had brought them closer too. Rodney had admitted to himself a long time ago that he was attracted to John and he was pretty sure it was mutual; they’d been dancing around each other for years now. Here, in the sanctuary of their temporary haven they had taken things a step further. Hugs, cuddles and gentle kisses had become the norm and tonight John had actually fallen asleep curled up in the safety of Rodney’s arms. 

Their relationship was something they had already agreed to share with Elizabeth, Ronan, Teyla and Radek on their return. However, the fact that the Military Commander of Atlantis was a closet cuddle bunny would remain Rodney’s secret.


End file.
